Walls
by crazyemosrock
Summary: “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Roxas stated. “From Rikku.” -- Let the walls break down. SoraRikkuRoxas


**Walls**

Rikku sat next to Sora as he stared daggers across the room. He really was trying hard to keep staring and ignore his girlfriend for as long as possible, but she leaned over and pushed him down into the worn cushions. "Must. Resist." He told himself, keeping his eyes on the blonde by the sound system.

"What the hell is so interesting over there that you would attempt to ignore me?!" Rikku shrieked in anger. Her ears were turning bright red and she looked very unhappy with him.

"I'm not attempting." Sora replied from underneath Rikku. Her expression quickly changed from disappointment to joy.

"Ha! Of course you aren't because you just…oh well. I won." She smiled triumphantly, even as Sora pushed on her shoulders until their positions were reversed. "My prize?" She questioned eagerly. He tilted his head over hers, pressing their foreheads together.

"Shh." He said before pecking her on the lips and sitting up again. Rikku sighed and decided that the measly kiss was better than nothing and sat up next to him. He had returned to leering across the coffee table. She followed his eyes.

"Roxas!" She squealed. The blonde boy looked in the couple's direction and smiled. He started crossing the room through the crowd of dancing teenagers. Sora slapped his hands onto his face as Rikku's excitement grew.

"Damn it. I don't want him over here." Sora said into his palms. He let his hands fall to his side and he glanced at Rikku. "And that's why!" He threw his hands up into the air and stood.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rikku asked, wrapping her hands around his arm. "You can't leave." She pouted and pulled at his arm. He dragged her with him as he headed for a quieter area in the house. He didn't like loud parties.

"I can't believe you just called him over like that." He said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "You know I don't like him."

"But we're friends! I dated him!!" Rikku tried to counter, not believing Sora.

"Especially that. I can't stand him _and_ he happens to be your ex?"

"Come on Sora. That was freshman year. Besides," She started, throwing her arms around his neck and standing on her toes, "You know I don't like him like that anymore. I'm off the market." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. His hands traveled around to her back, holding her closer.

"Um. "

Rikku jumped onto Sora, knocking him into the wall. She pulled at his lower lip as he walked forward to the other side of the hallway, pressing Rikku against the wall. She gripped his shoulders as he moved down to her neck.

Someone cleared their throat quietly.

One of Sora's hands was on the wall, the other holding Rikku steady. Rikku, instead of helping Sora hold her up, let one of her hands slide down to the hem of Sora's shirt, disappearing underneath.

The someone cleared their throat a little louder this time. Adding a short cough to the end.

That's when Rikku opened her eyes and saw Roxas. Roxas, just standing there with a sheepish smile on his face and a hand behind his head. He gave her a little wave and she blushed hard.

Her hands came up and grabbed Sora's face, halting his actions immediately. "Sora." Rikku kept repeating his name even though he had stopped.

"What? What?" He questioned her. She gave a quick side glance in Roxas's direction, hoping Sora would notice. He did. "Oh." He laughed quietly and took a step back, letting go of Rikku so she could stand on her own.

"Sorry Roxas." She apologized, still blushing and looking between the two boys every few seconds.

"It's…no prob Ri." He chuckled nervously and stuffed his hands into his jeans, not knowing what else to do. "So. Um. You're Sora right?" He looked at Sora, taking note of how he presented himself.

"Yep, that'd be me." The brunette replied, eyes studiously sweeping over the blonde boy. Rikku walked away from the two, mumbling something about a bathroom.

"I've heard a lot about you." Roxas stated. "From Rikku." He added.

"Oh. Well…that's nice, Rox. Can I call you Rox?"

The boys stared hard at each other.

"You know, I know you don't like me, because I still talk to Rikku, but can we put anything from the past aside? You're a pretty cool guy and I think Ri would like it if we got along." Roxas said smoothly. No stutters or pauses. "And sure. You can call me Rox if it'd make our…friendship easier."

Sora continued staring. He heard Rikku's voice floating back to them from somewhere else in his house and it softened his gaze. "Okay sure." He held his hand out to Roxas.

The boys took a step forward and shook hands quickly, before taking a step back.

"Come on Sora! I gotta get home before one." Rikku said cheerfully, hooking her arm through Sora's. "After you drop me off at the door you can sneak in through the window," she giggled, "but only if we get back before my curfew!"

Sora grinned this time and turned to wave bye to Roxas. He was already gone. "Wait, Rikku. I was going to see if Roxas wanted to get a ride with us. Even though that'd mean less time with you…" He continued chattering as they headed to the front door.

"Silly Sora! He's already at home. Who do you think throws these house parties?" Rikku said, laughing and kissing Sora on the cheek.

"Oh. Whatever then." Sora joined in the laughter as they walked down the street to the car.

He pushed Rikku up against the side of the car, kissing her neck. She started laughing again, swatting him away playfully before tugging on the locked car door.

Sora looked at his watch as he unlocked the door. "Your dad sleeps in the basement right?"


End file.
